


The Heir to Faerghus

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimleth Baby, F/M, Fluff, Love, They love each other my dudes, after war, like seriously though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: 3. Delicate/ OvercomeDimitri and Byleth welcome their newborn son. And Dimitri manages the feelings that come along with the realization of becoming a Father.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 50





	The Heir to Faerghus

Light filtered in through the room, Dimitri stood at the door frame watching.

He was exhausted, he could only imagine how his beloved was feeling at the moment.

After all it was not an easy task giving birth to a child, but a Blaiddyd, nonetheless. It was safe to say that Byleth was tired.

She laid on the bed, unmoving if it weren't for the soft snores coming from her, he would have been worried that the birth of their child proved to be too difficult.

It was always a dark thought that lingered in his mind, after all his own mother died shortly after giving birth to him. And Sitri Eisner, Byleth's mother, had died in the same manner.

But despite the odds... His beloved wife laid there asleep, he watched as she shifted in her sleep then her green eyes opened and met his gaze. A smile formed on her lips, "Dimitri" she said softly "Tell me do you plan to stand there?".

Dimitri chuckled and walked to her, "I am glad you are well my beloved".

Byleth smiled up at him, she looked beyond exhausted, "It will take more than giving birth to kill me my love" she murmured.

Dimitri sighed, "Yes I know, I'm glad that you are here with me" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Hmm, have you slept at all Your Majesty?" Byleth asked drowsily.

He chuckled and shook his head, "It hardly seems fair to have my beloved wife awake giving birth to our child, while I slept in our bed" he replied.

Byleth sighed, "The nurses told me you were pacing outside the delivery room the whole time" she hummed.

"I- I wished to have been in the delivery room with you" Dimitri murmured "But the nurses believed that I would get in their way".

"Ah, the nurses" Byleth yawned "Have they brought him?" she asked.

Him?

They... Had a son?

He didn't care whether their child was a boy or girl, so long as they were healthy.

But to think... Their son will roam these halls as he once did.

Dimitri pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Thank you my beloved".

"Of course," she hummed and slowly shifted over in her bed, "My Dimitri, lay with me while we wait for him" she yawned, "Before you refuse bear in mind there is plenty of room and I did just birth our child" she added.

Dimitri chuckled and complied, "I see, you drive a good point" he murmured and sat on the bed with her, "What was he like?".

A wide grin fell over her face, "So tiny" she giggled "Ah and he has your hair fortunately" she added.

Dimitri smiled, "Is that right?" he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Thank you my beloved, at last we have a family".

After years, and years of slaughtering their enemies... His enemies. To think he could live a peaceful life. Become a Father...

Goddess.

He's a Father.

Byleth is lightly snoring again, Dimitri yawns and pulls her closer into his embrace perhaps a quick nap wouldn't be so bad.

...

"Your Majesties?".

Dimitri wakes up immediately, it's a nurse.

She stares at them with wide eyes, "I brought His Highness, I believe it's time you all met".

His eyes immediately fall to the tiny bundle in her arms, their baby. Their Son.

"Byleth" Dimitri murmurs, and her head shoots up and gaze falls to the nurse.

"Can I hold him?" Byleth asked, her voice was still heavy with sleep.

The nurse nods and brings their baby to them and settles the little Prince in her arms.

"He's so tiny" Dimitri coos as he watches the baby, he does have his hair. But he has Byleth's dark blue eyes, before she had infused with Sothis.

Byleth hummed softly and shifted him so Dimitri could get a better view, "I think he looks just like his Father" she said softly.

Dimitri smiled and reached a finger out to touch his hand... So small.

And frail.

He retreats his hand, "I think he takes after his Mother as well".

She smiled "Do you think so?" Byleth murmured and stared at him for a moment, "Is... Something wrong, Dimitri?".

"No, my beloved" Dimitri replied.

Byleth stared for a moment longer, "You know you can tell me anything Dimitri" she hummed.

Could he?

Tell her he was terrified of breaking their child?

"I-I don't want to hurt him" Dimitri murmured.

Byleth was silent for a moment, "I think he may be one of the only people that you won't have to worry about breaking Dimitri" she said softly "After all your blood courses through his veins".

Dimitri frowned, "But he's so tiny and delicate-"

"He's a Blaiddyd" Byleth rebutted "You won't break him, I promise".

His son looked at him almost as if he understood the conversation being had and reached out a tiny hand to him.

Byleth giggled, "I think he wants you to hold him" she hummed "Just hold your arms out like I have mine" she said, Dimitri complied and Byleth slowly moved their Son into his arms.

The little prince was moving his hand around and grabbing at air, with the occasional little noise as if he tried to speak with them.

"Beloved, I believe we still need to name him" Dimitri said softly.

Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, watching as their baby stared at them "Hmm, did you have any names in particular?" she asked.

They had discussed this vaguely before. It was thrown around possibly naming their son after their Father's but... Now that he's here it seems unfair to hold him to the memories of his predecessor's.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied.

Byleth chuckled softly, "That's alright we'll come up with something".

Yes.

They would.

For now, they could just rejoice in the fact their little Prince is alive and well.


End file.
